Arcus
Arcus is a young demon from the Great Desert, an ex-prince, now a dancing slave of king Asmodeus. He had been a big fan of contortionists back when he was a prince, he enjoyed this art form and fantasized a lot about the possibilities. Probably this strong love for flexibility was part of his destiny to be enslaved and become a bendyboy himself. The Prince with the thinnest waist Arcus was born a prince by blood and was one of five demonic princes of Kereh, the humble little kingdom in the middle of the Great Desert. His father was the king of Kereh and the little boy was one of the candidates to inherit his father's throne. His childhood was boring. Arcus' kingdom was somewhere deep in the desert, a rather small place almost completely disconnected from the outer world and thus still maintaining many barbaric and primitive traditions even by demonic standards. For example, the princes of his lineage were always carefully trained since the very birth to have the smallest waist in the kingdom as a vivid proof of their royalty: the tight belt would practically serve as a replacer for the usual royal crown and was the sign of the highest rank in this particular kingdom. It was a tradition that the prince with the smallest waist was to inherit the throne, so Arcus and his four brothers had been pushed very hard by their teachers since the earliest age. It was exceptionally difficult as any careless move might cause a severe injury to the innards, so they were taught to be extremely calm and not move too much. The young princes would usually sit or lay down listening to fairytales, or they would take warm baths, sometimes spending hours in hot springs, or they would have a massage of their bodies and especially their bellies. Of course, as princes they could watch special shows as often as they liked, Arcus in particular loved watching young acrobats and dancers of his own age, he felt both deeply entertained by their wondrous flexible movements and deeply jealous of their freedom to move like that while he, the prince and the possible future king of this land, had to sit obediently still like some slave. His teacher who raised him up taught him to be endurant, patient and precise in his choice of movements, which were seen as royal qualities great for a future ruler. His love for watching acrobats and contortionists helped him a great deal to bear with the daily torture of his waist without getting depressed or rebellious like most of his brothers did. And so as his father passed away, Arcus was going to become the next king of Kereh and the coronation was going to happen soon. Enslaved Unfortunately, Arcus didn't get to rule Kereh, as within weeks the kingless kingdom fell to the feet of mighty Asmodeus, the King of Rohon, the west side of the Great Desert. Once the kingdom was occupied, Asmodeus entered the palace in Kereh and there he saw Arcus for the very first time. Asmodeus looked surprised and without much explanation he immedialy ordered to take Arcus as a captive. The terrified prince was tied up and forced to follow the military caravan to Rohon together with Asmodeus. Shortly after his enslavement, Asmodeus's vizier talked to Arcus and explained that there was something about the Arcus' face that reminded the King of his recurring dream in which a young demon very similar to Arcus did a very seductive dance, his body was incredibly flexible and his movements charmingly hypnotizing like those of a snake. At first, of course, Arcus didn't realize that he, himself, would have to assume the role of that young dancer for the King, but it didn't take long to figure out as his training started right away after the vizier left. Arcus as we know was a great lover of contortion but he knew nothing about how it's actually done and what effort it takes to able to bend the body like that. For the first time in his life he saw contortion from the other side, from the side of the performer. The man who began to train him was a strong soldier and he pushed Arcus as if it was his military duty, so for the first week Arcus couldn't even sleep because of the burning pain in his back and all of his limbs. After each sleepless night he would be thrown back into the training room for another day of stretching which would continue until his trainer was tired. The torture didn't last for very long, though, as one day after a few weeks of training Arcus found himself stretching just for fun which he never did before. He just did a morning stretch and was surprised how much he could bend his torso without any sign of discomfort. His body felt extremely tired of the everyday training, but it also felt very flexible and fun to play with. He attempted several other things and was delighted: when his trainer stretched him it always felt so very painful, but when he did it himself it felt very nice, warm and comfy. He was excited, and since then contortion became his passion and he stretched just for himself all the time. After each session with his trainer he was eager to see how far he could bend on his own now, much like women measure their weight after each visit to a gym when they want to lose some. A few weeks later they did a little demonstration of his achievements to the King. Arcus' body was oiled and stripped of clothes except for a tiny loincloth, he entered the throne room and took off his sandals to step on a beautiful carpet in front of the throne. Someone clapped hands and two barechested hunks approached and began to force his body into all kinds of stretches, showing off to the King how far he can be bent. Since that very day Arcus had to do this performance every evening as it apparently became the King's favorite. Category:Characters